pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lanthimus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kelsa.Delphi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sexy Farmer (Talk) 08:35, September 27, 2010 Chrome Frog Dear Lanthimus, appreciate you can send me any chrome frog to me again. Thanks. I accidently sell it :" -prettyfroggie Ask, and it shall be given you; seek, and ye shall find; knock, and it shall be opened unto you ;-) Lanthimus 08:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) DO you think you can send a rare frog for something in exchange? Like the Glass Chroma Veru that other sent you for the Tribus. Please? Please respond ASAP! All also tell you a way to gain lots of money and gain lots of experience and this is real. Even I use this. But only if you give me that frog... Lanterna would you please also send me lanterna and glaceo? i have added you as friend already and my plus+ id is monchhichi0830. thanks in advance. ++ name spaddock Will do anything for lanterna...is only missing award...will trade anything!!!! 04:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) --> I searched plus+ for "Spaddock" , but I couldn't find you ;-( I even tried searching for your IP Address "" w/ no luck, lol ;-) Conveniently enough, a certain woman, The Woman to be exact, has a status that looks too close to your message above be coincidence & they just so happen to have completed every Award except for #67... Hmmm, I wonder ;-) Lanthimus 09:19, October 16, 2010 (UTC) i have no idea how to work wikia but can i please have lanterna and glaceo frog please ++ : scuttler22 hey Lant, can i have a Lanterna please.. and glaceo would be also great, but what i really need know is a lanterna. my plus+ username is the same thar wikias. brenobs Brenobs 06:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC) --> @Brenobs ;-) Lanthimus 07:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi would love a copy of these festive froggies if you have extras of both please send my way! Plusid Bluefreakage Bluefreakage 08:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Need Help Could I please request a Lanterna and Glaceo frog plus ID OCD4MMA Sent ;-) Lanthimus 17:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Could I please request a Lanterna and Glaceo frog plus ID shurigunz :) Hi lanthimus! Could I request a Lanterna and Glaceo? Will pass it on to others.. wagyu pocket frogs hey i saw a thread that you said you have lanterna well, I was wondering if you could give me a tengelo aurum lanterna? I'm just a level 6 but I'm trying to get the award :) my plus+ account is erible, if you wish to contact me please email erible@yahoo.com because I only made an account on here to ask you hahaha, I'll give you a frog in return if you wish :) thank you so so so so so much!!!!!!!! do you want anything in return? do you know how I could also get a glacio? --> ;-) Lanthimus 07:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC)